The present invention relates to a drilling rig and in particular to a portable drilling rig capable of utilising a variety of techniques including rotary, down the hole hammer, angle and diamond drilling.
In conventional drilling rigs the rotation head which is supported between the two masts is rather bulky and extends well beyond the confines of the mast. In these rigs the drill line of the shaft usually does not occur between the masts and as such the base has to be strengthened and elongated beyond the mast area to strengthen against any bending motion. Further when it is required to remove the piping from the borehole by the main winch the rotation head has to be swung outside the mast to allow for the aligning of the wince rope with the drilling rod.